Forum:Files
This thread is to list the naming standards of this site. ; General Guidelines * Read the entirety of this thread before uploading files. * Do not upload files you do not have permission to do so. Ignoring this rule can cause you to become permanently blocked on Wikia as copyright violations are a big pain to deal with. Files infringing on copyrights will be taken down as soon as possible. * These guidelines should not overlap unless stated, meaning each section — marked as a bold title — should not be taken to the next section. i.e.: items/blocks belongs only to itself for those types of images. * Unfortunately Wikia does not permit normal users to rename files. You may request permission by asking an . ; Items/Blocks * Backgrounds of these images must be transparent and only contain the item or block in question/ * When uploading base images for items/blocks, 16x16 images should only be named with the item or block in question. Such as "Cobblestone" is uploaded as "Cobblestone.png" and will only be 16 by 16 pixels. * For Grid images, the size is 32x32 pixels and will prefix the block/item name with "Grid" and end in ".png" * For larger in-game type images, these typically are 150x150 but 175x175 is permited and are meant for infoboxes and infobox templates. These files are named after the block/item and end with " ig.png". For example, a cobblestone image becomes "Cobblestone ig.png" ; Screenshots * If uploading a screenshot, you may be blocked from uploading it if it is unnamed. Please follow the following guideline for naming your files: ::Mod Name - Object Name - Additional Info.png * The hyphens used in the naming standard should be present. * Mod Name — Is the name of the mod, or Vanilla if vanilla minecraft, that the primary focus is meant for * Object Name — Is the name of the object in question, it may not necessarily be a block or item being depicted. * Additional Info — This portion, along with the previous hyphen, may be left out in the event there is no specific info about it that is fitting. Can also be used to distinguish multiple files about the same object. * .png — While not necessary, it is recommended to use files in the PNG file format. Other formats are accepted but may be converted to PNG by a user. ; Videos * If uploading a video, you may be blocked from uploading it if it is improperly named. Please follow the following guideline for naming your files: ::Mod Name - Object Name - Additional Info * The hyphens used in the naming standard should be present. * Mod Name — Is the name of the mod, or Vanilla if vanilla minecraft, that the primary focus is meant for. Can be "Hexxit" if it covers a broad aspect of the modpack * Object Name — Is the name of the object in question, it may not necessarily be a block or item being depicted. * Additional Info — This portion, along with the previous hyphen, may be left out in the event there is no specific info about it that is fitting. Can also be used to distinguish multiple files about the same object. ; Template Files * Files being uploaded for usage in templates do not follow any specific name or size scheme. However, some templates do offer customization based on the file name and should be kept for individual templates that offer this. * Template files should still not break the Wikia's Terms of Service. If something may seem inappropriate, chances are you shouldn't upload it regardless of the intentions ** You may contact an about certain files if its questionable in some cases. ; Noticing An Incorrect File * If you notice a file that does not follow these guidelines. ** Tag it for if it does not follow the naming scheme ** Tag it for if the file name is correct but the sizing is improper, this can be used in conjunction with the Improperly Named File tagging, as per above ** As a final resort, tag it for deletion with * Alternatively, you may request for the ability to rename files by asking an . ; Templates Using These Standards The following templates use these size and name standards: * Images/Blocks ** Bignav's Navlink uses the 16px name and size standard ** Template:Drop uses the 16px size standard ** Template:Grid/Crafting Table uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Furnace uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Smeltery uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Alloy Smeltery uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Brewing uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Casting Basin uses the 32px Grid standard ** Template:Grid/Casting Table uses the 32px Grid standard